The End
by LovinoMargarita
Summary: Kaname and Zero have had a happy life, living in the Kuran mansion, until the hunter society decides that Zero's a level E and move in to take him out.


The moon was full, hanging in the sky when a convoy of cars halted on a mountain road, it was as far as they could go by car, and the five hunters exited the vehicles with purpose. They were there to exterminate a level E. Zero Kiryu.

It was rumored that he had been seen in this mountain range, seeking shelter in Kuran territory. Not that they had been given permission by the pureblood to hunt for Zero, they instead decided infiltrating and taking the once hunter out would be best.

They however, did not know that he was staying in the Kuran mansion with the pureblood. They didn't know that they were lovers.

High up in the mansion in a dark room lay the two, Kaname's lips on Zero's throat, the blood filled his mouth. Maybe it was the full moon, or maybe it was because Kaname knew that hunters wanted to kill Zero, but he took his time taking his fill.

He had denied the fact that Zero was level E, but still they demanded to see him. To which he did not reply, holing himself and Zero in the Kuran mansion, they had stayed solitary for the past week. Pulling back he wiped his lips, Zero's gaze fell on him as he tried to breath steadily.

Tension was thick in that room and Zero's fangs elongated, ready to pierce Kaname's neck, when suddenly the air seemed to still.

"Someone's here. Several." Zero said, sitting up, he put a hand on his throat, already the wounds were starting to close.

"It would seem." Kaname stood from the beside side now, making his way to the window where the curtain was drawn back. The moon light was all that made the inside of the room visible, it was Zero's own room here in the mansion, not nearly as big as Kaname's, but still quite large and well maintained. Though they had been like this for several long years, Zero still preferred to have a room of his own despite the attempts at being coerced into Kaname's room.

The corner of Kaname's mouth curled in a scowl, he saw five figures in black make their way up the drive towards the front gate of the Kuran mansion. "Hunters." He said. Buttoning his shirt up, Zero joined him by the window, but a second later Kaname pushed him to the side and kissed him against the wall.

Deep and careful, then pulling back "They're here for you, stay out of sight alright?" Kaname breathed, a hint of blood on his lips.

"Kaname-" Zero started to protest but Kaname was already leaving the room. "Stay here." He said, and shut the door behind him.

Tsking, Zero took his shirt off and wiped the blood from his collar with the cloth before ripping it to shreds and finding a new shirt and dressing quickly. From here there was an echo of the large door opening, and he could feel Kaname's anger in a wave. Opening the window, it was a steep drop to the correlating roof of a smaller half of the mansion.

The air was cold, a soft breeze. Hunters. In one hand Zero held the bloody rose gun, giving it a long look, it had to have been ages since he'd last held the cold gun in his hand. Shoving it in the waist band of his pants he stepped onto the ledge of the window, and dropped to the roof below.

Kaname turned his head towards the part of the mansion where Zero was. _Idiot._ He thought, he had told him to stay put.

"Where is he Kuran?" One of the hunters asked, his long hair trailing down his back, an eye patch covering his left eye.

"I don't know what you're thinking, trespassing here was not a wise move." Kaname said, his voice slowly becoming more tenser as a hunter in the back of the group turned to the door, and it looked as if she were sniffing the air. "Found him." She said.

"Well," The man said, and nodded, three hunters took off out the door, leaving the man and another lad there with Kaname.

"This was not a wise, hunters." Kaname said. "You'll regret this transgression." A moment later he was nothing but a mirage of black, dissipating into the air and vanishing without a trace.

Zero weaved among the trees of the forest surrounding the expanse of Kuran territory. Already he knew that the hunters were on his trail, it would only be a matter of time before conflict would arise and everything would fall apart one way or the other.

In killing them, not only would his sanity be questioned in the hunter society, but also more would come after him. If they succeeded in killing him, well, then that's that. Not that he had any intention of being killed. Not tonight.

The first shot was fired not a moment later, grazing his shoulder. He dropped to one knee, even though it had only skimmed him, it hurt immensely. A special vampire bullet. If they had shot already they had to be closer than he'd thought.

The bloody rose was useless against humans, but as the next bullet came whizzing at him, aimed for a more vital part, he put the bloody rose in the way of its path and managed to deflect it before getting up, placing a hand on the now bleeding part of his shoulder, and taking off once more.

From above Kaname found him, not to far ahead of Zero's path was a clearing, dropping down there he materialized there and a second later Zero was there on the edge.

"Zero, what were you thinking." Kaname hissed, Zero stopped, his eyes falling on Kaname, and another shot was fired, Kaname could only watch in slow motion as the bullet pierced through Zero's side.

"Zero-!" Kaname steps toward him as Zero shouts "Stop!" At him.

Not him, don't shoot him! Zero thinks, he managed to stay standing as the hunters closed in on him.

"Surrender Kiryu, this will be over in a moment." A hunter says, a woman who holds a gun comes closer, she's aiming at his head.

Slowly, Zero puts his hands up, and doesn't meet Kaname's gaze, who was already enraged, was a second away from stepping over the edge.

"Hold your guns hunters!" Kaname ordered. "Fire another shot and your all dead-"

Zero dropped as the sound of a gun echoed among the leafless trees. That was it. Invisible claws slashed the three hunters, blood raining around them as they fell to the ground. At Zero's side, he held the barely breathing body of his lover in his arms.

"Zero, speak," Quickly biting his own wrist, Kaname was about to take a mouthful when Zero laughed. A soft, chortled sound that was hollow.

"Sorry Kaname…" He breathed, his lungs painfully expanding, the gun wound where his heart was bleed profusely. "For once I should have listened."

"Shut up." Kaname ordered, pressing his lips to his wrist, he sucked his blood and kissed Zero, forcing the blood down Zero's throat. It had no effect. A moment later, Zero was dead, his body slowly crumbling to ashes, first his appendages, then his chest, and lastly his face. His eyes slightly open as he faded into dust.

A tear falls down Kaname's face, sorrow filling him as he grasped the handfuls of ash, of Zero.


End file.
